


【TRHP】連地獄深處都無法到達

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: ※此文章改編至：遊戲王，CP海城同人漫畫，同名《連地獄深處都無法到達》，去朋友家玩，看到的本本，覺得內容讓我瞬間產生了TRHP的聯想，因而改編採用裡面的故事架構作成文章。※不會以此營利。※有年齡限制。※有黑暗、有死亡、有心靈扭曲。※麻瓜設定。





	【TRHP】連地獄深處都無法到達

 

 

 

 

_我看著天真的我自己。_

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle年僅十七歲，已是掌控倫敦市的Dark Lord。

 

雨不停地下，霧都已經下了一個禮拜的雨，他坐在轎車裡，墨黑色的雙眼盯著手上的資料，腦海裡思考著公司的下一步，但或許是心有靈犀，他像是感覺到什麼一樣，突然抬頭望向車窗外，一個幾乎是刻在腦海裡的熟悉身影就映入眼簾。

 

他平靜地舉起手，讓時時注意他指揮的司機立刻收到暗示，緩緩地停下車，靠在路邊。

 

他降下了車窗，也不顧滂沱大雨會噴濺入車內甚至是他的身上，他看的車外的少年，原本蓬鬆的捲髮都因水的重力變得扁扁的，身上穿的紅色圓領衫與洗到退色的牛仔褲都被雨水打濕，溼答答地黏在身上，即使如此狼狽又寒冷，對方卻沒有急著回家，只是慢慢地走在人行道上，連一支傘都沒有。

 

對方望著他，像是無助的小狗一樣，但眼神卻有一絲恐懼，這不像總是如一顆太陽一樣燦爛愉快地笑著的他。

 

「Tom……拜託了……」

 

「和我做吧……」

 

「就算粗暴一點，也無所謂…就像一直以來那樣就行。」

 

「求你了。」

 

 

 

 

2.

 

那是他的情人，

 

不，其實是愛人，Harry Potter。

 

 

 

 

3.

 

_和_ _佩妮阿姨_ _吵架了之後，Harry就從家裡出來，不停地跑、不停地跑，回過神來之後，才意識到自己跑往Tom Riddle的家方向的馬路上了。_

 

 

他全身溼答答地壓在Tom的身上，急迫地吻著眼前的雙唇，對方的手鑽進他的褲子裡，挑逗地輕撫著股縫，令人敏感的觸碰讓他震了一下，但他沒有像以往地討價還價，倒是很熱情地自動退去了牛仔褲。

 

赤裸的他跪趴在床上，主動地翹起屁股，Tom甚至連衣服都沒有脫，只是拉下了褲頭的拉鍊，讓勃發的性器彈出，他就飢渴地用臀部與那硬挺摩擦，對方滿意地搓揉著他的臀肉，然後掰開，讓他的小穴一口一口地吞下自己的陰莖。

 

捲髮少年緊抓著被單，承受著後方持續襲來的碰撞。

 

 

_事到如今，像是「連這裡都會有感覺啊」之類的事情，已經完全不在乎了，大腦像融化了一樣，沒有辦法思考。_

 

_因為淚水，視線一片模糊。_

 

 

 

 

4.

 

次日清晨回到家裡，雨聲依舊是淅瀝不絕，

而餐廳的磁磚地上是佩妮阿姨冰冷的屍體，

死了有一陣子了。

 

 

 

 

5.

 

長達兩個星期的雨終於停了。

 

「Harry，這個紙箱放這裡可以嗎？」Ron穿著暗色系的襯衫，搬著一個箱子。

 

「可以，就拜託了！」Harry從寄給親友的訃聞裡抬頭。

 

「還有甚麼要整理的嗎？」

 

「不用了，我也搬得差不多了，剩下的事情好像交給葬儀社的人就可以了。」

 

突然大門被推開，掛在上面的風鈴發出清脆的聲響，一頭褐色波浪長髮的少女快步衝進屋內，一臉擔憂地喊著：「Harry！」

 

「Hermione？」被稱呼的少年驚訝地望向她，露出感謝又抱歉的表情，「謝謝你還特地過來，你明明住的很遠，真不好意思。」

 

「那點距離不算什麼，你比較重要啊……」Hermione搖了搖頭，握住少年冰涼的雙手，關心地問：「…你還好嗎？Harry。」

 

Harry愣愣地望著女孩，露出了無奈又平靜的表情：「我、我沒事的。」

 

 

 

 

6.

 

久疏打掃、髒亂不堪的房間，沒人收拾的雜物堆積成山，相依為命的阿姨被掉下來的雜物砸到了頭，死的模樣相當乾脆，好像是這樣子。

 

少年看著褐髮少女在佩妮阿姨的照片前雙手合十，輕閉著雙眼，像是在為對方祈禱。

 

 

_太輕易了。_

 

Harry握緊了自己的拳頭。

 

 

 

 

7.

 

叮鈴叮鈴……

 

大門上掛的風鈴搖曳了起來，有人推開門走進來。

 

屋內的三個人轉頭一看，是隔壁班的朋友——Luna。

 

「午安，Harry。」一襲黑色裙子的Luna走了進來，而後面跟著身穿黑西裝的Tom Riddle。

 

「Luna……Tom？你們怎麼一起來？」Harry望著這不尋常的組合，更多的視線是在黑髮少年身上。

 

「剛在你家門前遇上的，就一同進來了。」金髮女孩的雙眼依然迷離。

 

「真不好意思，沒想到連你們都來了，準備的點心不夠多，我再去弄。」Harry急忙地起身，準備走進廚房泡個茶之類的。

 

「沒有關係的，你別忙了，好好休息吧。」Luna拉住Harry的手腕，總是事不關己的表情露出一絲悲傷，她把一個牛皮紙袋塞進對方懷裡，「那個……Harry的阿姨真是很突然就去世了…你一定很難過，但是你還有我們這些朋友。」

 

「沒甚麼可擔心我的啦！」捲髮少年露出一個勉強的笑容，感激地收下對方的慰問品，好奇地問，「那你聽誰說今天我正準備告別式的物品的，Ron嗎？」

 

紅髮少年一聽到問話，就在一旁困惑地搖搖頭。

 

「是Tom在學校告訴我的，畢竟我們同班。」Luna指了指身後帥氣的少年，然後想逗Harry開心的說了又真實又逗趣的話，「而且整個倫敦市沒有Dark Lord不知道的事情吧？」

 

Harry知道大家都很喜歡Tom年紀輕輕就是兩間大公司總裁的故事，以前也常常這樣調侃對方，但他沒有像以往一樣跟著另外三個人笑，他望著Tom，而對方也用著墨黑色的雙眼看著他，英俊的臉龐上沒有甚麼表情，一樣的冷漠平靜。

 

 

**噗咚、噗咚、噗咚、噗咚——**

 

 

「啊………說的也是呢…」

 

 

剛剛到來的金髮少女與黑髮少年兩人也雙手合十，安靜地為照片裡消瘦的女子祈禱，Harry靠在牆邊，看著裊裊的燭煙在旁升起，彷彿這樣子佩妮阿姨就能進入天堂。

 

在Luna留下的一袋手做餅乾並禱告十分鐘就離開後，仍閉著眼祈禱的Tom被口袋裡震動的手機打斷，撇了一眼簡訊內容，也打算告辭去處理公司的事情。

 

Harry從與兩個摯友的閒聊中起身，默默地把Tom送到大門口，對方伸出蒼白的手掌，輕輕地捏了捏他的手掌，他低著頭看著自己的皮鞋尖，小聲地說：「有話要跟你說，我這整個晚上都要整理阿姨的遺物，所以甚麼時候都行，處理完公司的事情後過來一下。」

 

Tom並沒有回答，只是伸手摸了摸Harry的頭髮，就不發一語地轉身離開。

 

 

 

 

8.

 

「Harry，那下禮拜一學校見。」

 

「你不要太難過，我們都會在你身邊。」

 

「好，我知道了！」Harry微笑著揮揮手，目送他們離開。

 

Ron騎著腳踏車，後座上坐著方才急忙搭乘計程車而來的Hermione，他踩著踏板往車站前進，背後的少女突然開口說：「真沒想到連Tom Riddle都來了。」

 

「沒錯。」紅髮少年點了點頭，雀斑的臉蛋有些扭曲地說，「而且臉色比平時欠扁不說，也幾乎一言不發。」

 

「嗯…但是……Tom看起來很認真地在祈禱……」Hermione回想著剛才在Harry家的畫面，輕聲地說，「好像想與Harry的阿姨說什麼的感覺。」

 

 

 

 

9.

 

「哈哈…嗯…啊……」

 

陰莖進出穴口，發出咕啾咕啾的淫靡聲，Harry被Tom壓在沙發上，他摟著對方的肩膀，雙腿緊緊地夾著身上人的腰，忘情地發出呻吟，兩人做愛的地方就在客廳，就在那張遺照面前。

 

「嗚…啊！」Harry忍不住尖叫了出來，不是因為對方舔舐他的頸脖，而是對方的大手握住了他的性器上下套弄著，更不用說他的後穴正被又粗又長的硬物貫穿著，不停地摩擦他的敏感點，「Tom，我快、快……」

 

Tom聽著Harry浪蕩的叫床聲，理性全無，一手把捲髮少年的大腿拉得大開，腰部充滿節奏地快速律動，陰莖也享受著對方身體裡的熱情挽留，猛烈擼著對方硬挺的性器，還惡質地刺激馬眼，讓Harry全身一顫，發出更甜膩的聲音。

 

「等等…啊…要射、我要射了…嗯……」

 

Harry一說完，陰莖上的小孔立刻噴出大量的乳白色液體，解放過後的他靠著沙發紅著臉喘息，看了一眼身上的白襯衫上都是自己的精液，恍神地望著身上的人說：「啊、這是我唯一的白襯衫，明天還要穿去告別式。」

 

Tom深邃的黑眸充滿慾望，沒有回應Harry的打算，只是把對方修長的左腿扛在肩膀上，一手壓住另一隻大腿根部，用力地把性器送到炙熱腸道的深處，銷魂的感覺令他頭皮發麻。

 

「你、嗚啊……你說這會是報應嗎？」捲髮少年顫抖地開口，他望著居高臨下地操幹自己的人，前端才洩過而已，可是常與對方交合的後穴依然敏感得難以自制，隨著一深一淺的進入，酥麻感又讓他舒服地呻吟，「嗯……啊哈……」

 

當Harry問完那句話後，Tom就立刻傾下身來親吻他的眼皮，而這個溫柔的動作讓他控制不了眼裡的淚水，他翡翠綠的雙眸睜得很大，顫抖地說：「Tom……其實你從頭到尾都知道的吧……」

 

「是我……呃……啊……太深了……Tom！」捲髮少年還沒能說完，身上的人像是發了狠似得越撞越大力，對方的囊袋也貼著他的股瓣拍打，快感像電流一樣傳到他的四肢，一波又一波，他幾乎快承受不起那樣的歡愉，性器又抬起了頭，「不要、拜託…慢一點……我又要……」

 

Tom彎下腰摟著Harry，吻上那呻吟不斷的小嘴，下半身擺動得又快又深，不停地摩擦對方的敏感帶，在幾下大開大闔的操弄下，Harry的身體又開始顫抖，過不久後就被他給幹射了，而他也在少年因高潮而收縮的腸道中，注入一發又一發的精液。

 

Harry大口呼吸地喘著氣，臉上都是汗水，他低頭看衣服上都黏著剛剛兩次噴出來的白色液體，眼眶裡的淚水莫名不斷地流下，Tom緩緩地抽出陰莖的時候，他顫抖了一下後感覺到空虛，不用看就知道他身下一片泥濘，穴口可能還噗嗤噗嗤地流出Tom的精液。

 

他抬頭望著一旁桌子上阿姨的遺照被白色蠟燭的煙給圍繞著。

 

 

 

 

10.

 

 

_事實是，_

 

 

在與姨丈離婚之後的佩妮阿姨，原本對他冷漠的態度變得更加惡劣了，女人失去了重心因而變得頹廢，失婚的中年婦女也不好找工作，所以就把生活上受到的氣都發洩在他身上，一不開心就會賞他巴掌，三不五時還會拿玻璃杯或是餐具丟他。

 

所以在那天心情不好的佩妮阿姨打了他幾個巴掌，又開始羞辱他是個沒人要的垃圾的時候，他再也忍受不壓制已久的憤怒，用力地推開想繼續打他的阿姨，結果對方一個重心不穩跌倒了，撞上了身後的書櫃，書櫃上又古老又笨重的木頭布穀鳥時鐘被晃了下來，狠狠地撞上的阿姨的腦袋上。

 

 

_我殺了她。_

 

 

 

 

11.

 

那被重擊頭部的力度，

比以往她對他施加的拳腳，都還要沉重。

那是殺死自己親人的聲音。

 

 

 

 

12.

 

「是你吧。」

 

「幫我把佩妮阿姨的死因掩蓋起來的……」

 

「我真的……嗚……」

 

Harry覺得自己的視線又逐漸扭曲、模糊，眼淚不能自已地流下，痛苦地捂著臉，像個孩子一樣放聲大哭，心裡很後悔又很害怕。

 

「嗚……佩妮阿姨……」

 

「對不起……對不起……對不起……」

 

捲髮少年抱著頭，手指歇斯底里地抓著自己的頭髮，赤裸地縮在沙發上，因為愧疚而顫抖著，他從沒有想過要傷害對方，他只是太氣憤才推了一把，以為阿姨只是昏過去而已，怎麼知道會這麼嚴重。

 

「唔……啊……啊啊……我真的不是故意的……」

 

「啊啊啊啊……」

 

「真的很對不起……佩妮阿姨……」

 

「噓……別再哭了。」Tom貼著哭泣中的少年的耳朵呢喃。

 

崩潰中的Harry轉移了注意力，因為Tom的低沉聲音太輕柔，而他緊握頭髮的手被在一旁陪伴的對方拉起來，對方堅定地抓住他的手，不帶情慾而慎重地輕吻著他的手指，他感覺到剛剛爆發的不安與害怕被那溫柔的舉動給安撫了，輕聲地問：「Tom？」

 

「我一直在思考該說什麼。」

 

Tom好看的薄唇輕舞在Harry的鼻尖，然後拉開了兩人的距離，伸手抹去了Harry不知是因為性愛還是哭泣而通紅的臉龐上的淚水：「應該怎麼形容這種感情呢？」

 

他輕描淡寫地說出令人恐懼的事實，態度像是討論今天晚餐一樣的輕鬆。

 

「我把自己的外祖父與舅舅殺了。」

 

「親生父親那一家人雖然對外宣稱是火災來不及逃生，但實際上也是我殺的。」

 

「就用這雙撫著你的臉的手。」

 

「奪去一條生命，太輕易了。」

 

Harry驚恐地張大了綠眸，完全說不出話來，當他凝視著Tom的雙眼，不禁感到一陣寒意，因為對方在提到那些人的時候，冰冷的眼神是如此真實，沒有任何虛假，但是那雙捧著他臉的手卻又如此溫暖。

 

「Harry，你知道我不相信鬼神那種虛無飄渺的東西……但如果在死後確實有另一個世界的話。」

 

「我一定會下地獄的。」

 

Tom露出了一個微笑，他著迷地輕撫著Harry溫熱細緻的臉蛋，享受著對方驚慌的神情，其實他本來很苦惱，關於愛人與自己有些不太一樣，可是他就是愛上了太陽，愛上對方留給他的灼傷，不過他現在感到非常幸福，因為他們終於相同了。

 

「所以，我親愛的Harry，我現在真的很高興。」

 

「因為你也來到 **這邊** 了。」

 

「到這無底的深淵裡。」

 

 

 

 

13.

 

Harry被Tom撒嬌般地抱在懷裡，彷彿他是什麼珍貴的寶物，但那個時候，看著Tom露出前所未有的發自內心的笑容，那種莫名其妙的幸福笑容，讓他瞬間燃起了怒火，憤怒到連殺他的心情都有了。

 

「你去死吧！Tom Riddle！」

 

儘管他勉強擠出了聲音，咒罵著對方。

 

「好啊、我在地獄等你。」

 

卻因為又被說了這種話，只能傻傻地被抱著，

 

所以到頭來，地獄也好、戀情也好，

都通通深陷其中，無法自拔。

 

 

 

 

14.

 

Harry赤裸著身體站在遺照前面，點上了另一根白色的蠟燭，望著照片裡消瘦女人的他身上還沾滿著自己的精液，股間也還有Tom的體液不斷地順著大腿流下。

 

「我啊、之後該怎麼辦呢？」

 

「逃走嗎？藏起來嗎？」

 

捲髮少年轉過頭，看往慵懶地坐在沙發上的愛人。

 

Tom已經整理好自己，襯衫與西褲都穿好了，彷彿剛剛的性愛與他無關，他交疊著腿，雙手輕放在膝蓋上，自大又理所當然地回答：「你就堂堂正正地待著就好了，反正你的歸宿也只有這個城市或者地獄，二者擇一而已。」

 

Harry聞言後，轉身走向Tom，跪在對方的跟前，趴在對方的膝蓋上，他抬起頭仰望著那雙墨黑色的眼睛，伸出手摸摸愛人的左胸口，帶著一絲好奇地問：「那麼這裡呢？我能不能待在這裡呢？」

 

但沒有等到對方的答案，他就起身鑽進那令他安心的懷抱裡，跨坐在愛人腿上，也不管身上黏稠的精液是否會沾染上對方高級的衣服。

 

而Tom其實一點都不介意會被弄得髒汙，他只是伸手摟著Harry的背，輕輕地安撫，另一手扶在那毛融融的後腦杓，讓兩人緊密地交頸擁抱，然後輕聲地呢喃：「這裡和地獄沒什麼兩樣。」

 

Harry聽到對方的答案，開心的笑了。

 

 

 

 

12.

 

明天的告別式將在教堂舉行，

會有牧師在那兒為佩妮阿姨禱告念聖經，

然後就將她下葬在教堂外的墓園裡，

但是這樣就能上天堂嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**連地獄深處都無法到達：沒有任何人會伸出援手。**

 


End file.
